A Chuckie Cheese Adventure
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: Jou’s cousin invites him to his birthday party and Jou forces his friends and enemies so they have to endure the adventures at Chuckie Cheese. Short Humor.


DIS: (o.o) Dear Buddha, has it really been such a long time since I've written? My, my, I never thought that I was neglecting my writing. (X.X) I am a terrible author! (cries in a corner) (recovers)...This thing has been sitting on my laptop for such a long time...Well...Go for it.

X

_Title: A Chuckie Cheese Adventure_

_Rating: M_

_Genre: Humor_

_Summary: Jou's cousin invites him to his birthday party and Jou forces his friends (and enemies) so they have to endure the adventures at Chuckie Cheese. Short Humor. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, but – mwahaha, I own this idea! NO ONE CAN STOP MY WRATH! YAHAHAHA! (runs around with people staring at her)_

_Notes/Warnings: (takes a drink of water) Let's see...Pants ripping, evil kids, evil Chuckie Cheese – now, come on, what else is there to warn you about?_

X

_A Chuckie Cheese Adventure_

"Oh, Jounouchi!" Shizuka called sweetly, holding a letter that had arrived recently. "Look at what I have!"

"Eh?" Jou turned to her, uninterested. "What is it?"

"Let me read it to you. Ahem. _Dear Jounouchi and Shizuka Katsuya, You are invited to Tommy's birthday party that is taking place at Chuckie Cheese's at 3:00 PM on Saturday the seventeenth. Hope to see you there, Marla._"

"..." Jou blinked at her, then it slowly dawned on him which cousin this was. "Tommy...? _Marla's _Tommy? NOOO! DERE IS NO WAY IN HELL DAT I'M GONNA GO TO DAT'S BRAT'S PARTY!"

"Oh?" Jou shrunk down as a fire burst up behind his sister.

"(o.o) I mean...I'd love to." Shizuka grinned and the fire disappeared.

"Excellent! Did you like my special effects?" Jou mutely nodded.

X

As always, Jou invited his friends – and enemies, too – to the party. Shizuka wasn't pleased, but she dealt with it because she was too happy to see...(gag) Honda. What Jou's sister saw in him was beyond anyone's brain. After all, what was _up_ with Honda's hair? And his voice was even worse!

"I'm going to kill you," Bakura growled at Jou as they walked through the parking lot to the entrance to Chuckie Cheese's. The blonde winced.

"Dat's alright," he said slowly. "But I think ya should save the threats until _after_ da party." Bakura's eyes narrowed and Ryou hastily shoved himself between Jounouchi and his yami.

"S-so, old chap, whose party is this?" Ryou asked quickly.

"Yeah, Jou, you never really told us," Yuugi said to him.

"Oh...This..._cousin_ of mine and Shizuka's," he muttered. Yuugi opened his mouth, but decided not to correct his grammar – for once. "His name is Tommy..."

"Oh, that's a nice name," Anzu remarked.

"Yeah...Nice name for Satin's son," Jou growled.

(oO)

"Um..." Anzu blinked and looked to Yami, whose jaw had dropped. She leaned over and whispered, "Can we back out?"

"He is, ah, our friend, Anzu. It would not be...nice...to...back out, no matter how..." He swallowed and looked to her with wide eyes. "Can we change the topic?"

"(-.-) Yeah, sure, Yami. What do you want to talk about?"

"HOW ABOUT WE TALK ABOUT THE _TEDDY BEAR _YOU RUINED, YAMI?" Yuugi demanded in a loud voice, turning slowly to glare at him. "You remember my teddy bear, don't you, Yami? _Mr. Bonkers?_" His yami winced. (A/N: Mr. Bonkers is mine! I made him up, he has always been my character, so _no stealing!_ It's from Talk About Bizarre, by the way. I'm using him in a different concept, though...Kinda.)

"Yuugi, I swear that I didn't mean to run Mr. Bonkers through the trash disposal! It was an accident!" _I had to run the sucker through the Ra-damn disposal over ten times before it was really mutilated, _Yami thought to himself. Yuugi shot him a glare, as though he could read his mind and the Pharaoh flinched. _Shit. He _knows

"...EVIL!" Yuugi screamed, pointing a finger at him and glaring. The others sweat dropped and Kaiba rolled his eyes. Yes, Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation came with the 'dweeb patrol.' Of course, no one would guess the _real _reason he had come with them.

"Can we _please_ stop making a scene in the parking lot?" Malik muttered in embarrassment. Luckily, Marik had declined to come. He had muttered something about 'hairy mouse.' Unlike the others, they had _no_ idea what they were in for when entering Chuckie Cheese.

"Oh...Yeah, we are makin' a scene, huh?" Jou asked stupidly.

"...I hate your guts," Malik growled. "Why did I even come?"

"Because you have no friends, you're pathetic, and a loser?" Yami suggested, giving 'Bambi eyes.' Malik shot him a dirty look.

"I thought that was _you_?" Bakura grumbled under his breath, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"_Actually,_" Mokuba spoke up from Kaiba's side, "Yami has many, many friends!"

"Yeah!" The Pharaoh smirked. "I have many, many friends!"

"Mokuba, what have I said about helping the enemy?" Kaiba scorned.

"Aww," Mokuba clasped his hands behind his back, pouting and kicking the ground pitifully. "I just wanted to sound smart!"

"(-.-) Well do it when it's not helping my archenemy."

"We're not really enemies anymore, Kaiba," Anzu pointed out with a smile. "I mean, if we were enemies, you wouldn't be here, huh?"

"...Yes, that's true," he agreed willingly. Hmm...Kaiba? Agreeing _willingly?_ Good golly!

"Can we go now?" Shizuka demanded. "Tommy is waiting for us!"

_DUN, DUN, DUN!_ Jou looked around in surprise at the sound and Malik cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that."

(-.-'')

X

"Jounouchi! Shizuka!" Marla ran to them both, giving them big hugs. "Oh, my...Are these your...friends?" She looked at the group of teenagers (and Mokuba) that stood behind the two.

"Yes! This is Honda, Anzu, Yami, Yuugi, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Kaiba – and his little brother, Mokuba," Shizuka introduced in one breath. She let out the breath and smiled, tilting her head to the side.

_Dat's not foolin' anyone..._Jou thought, thinking back to that morning.

"Tommy, your cousins and their friends are here!" Tommy, a black-haired kid of eight, came skipping up to them. He gave a bright smile with sparkling eyes.

"Hello, my dearest cousins!"

"Aww!" Anzu clapped her hands together and knelt next to Tommy. Marla gave a smile and left to go speak with the other guests. "Isn't he cute?"

"Um, Anzu – " Jou began, but Tommy cut in.

"Hey, lady, nice rack!"

(OoO'')…………………………………(twitch, twitch)

"(O.O)..." Anzu slowly stood up, her hands covering her chest. Kaiba, Yami, and Jou were twitching. Malik's jaw had dropped to the floor in horror and Bakura looked just as shocked. Shizuka giggled and ruffled his head.

"You're such a funny kid!" Shizuka skipped over to the table, dragging Honda along with her.

"P-pervert on the lose!" Anzu gasped out, grabbing Kaiba's trench coat and hiding underneath it.

_...This is awkward,_ Yuugi thought, seeing a droplet of sweat slide down the side of Kaiba's face. _He actually looks nervous! _

"So, is she my _personal_ waitress, Jounouchi?" Tommy asked with a smirk. "'Cause I gotta say that she's pretty nice lookin'! What else do ya got under your clothes, cutie?"

"(-.-) Jounouchi..." Yami's voice was threatening.

"You want me to clobber you, kid?" Jou growled. Tommy put his hands on his hips, raising his eyebrows.

"It's my birthday! You can't – " His eyes went wide and with a squeal, he ran off. Blinking, the YGO gang turned to see Chuckie Cheese heading towards them.

"Hiiiii kids!" Chuckie Cheese greeted cheerfully. "You look like you could use a biiiig hug!" He grabbed Yami and hugged him. The Pharaoh blinked, then he let out a squeak when CC (Chuckie Cheese)'s hand rubbed his butt.

"Gyaa!" Yami jerked away from him and hid beneath Kaiba's coat, too.

"Dammit, why _my_ trench coat?" Kaiba snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, hi, Yami," Anzu greeted with a smile.

"...Anzu."

"What's wrong, Yami?"

"(OO) That mouse just tried to rape me." Anzu gasped.

"Poor thing!" She patted his hand. "Don't worry, I'll have Kaiba beat him up for you."

"What?" Kaiba demanded from above. "What did you say, Mazaki? – because I sure as _hell_ am not doing anything for _him_."

"See, Yami? He won't mind doing it," Anzu said, ignoring everything they said.

"Hey, CC is gone," Ryou announced.

"Phew!" Yami stood up, smoothing Kaiba's trench coat out. "Thanks, Kaiba."

"Oh, _sure._ Any time, Yami," Kaiba snapped sarcastically as Anzu cautiously straightened.

"Really?" The shorter male asked, missing the sarcasm completely.

"Thanks, Kaiba," Anzu said, smiling brightly.

"Any time," Kaiba replied sincerely. Bakura and Malik arched a brow, exchanging looks, before smirking.

"Blackmail! Mwahahaha!" Both cackled, taking out cameras and taking a picture of Kaiba. Both paused. "Oh wait...Shit! No film!"

"(-.-) You morons," the CEO grumbled.

"Okay!" Marla returned with coins. "Here's some coins to play with!" She evened them out, giving some to each of them. Mokuba gave a crazed laugh and ran into the games.

"Mokuba! – Oh, forget it..." Kaiba grumbled.

X

"Yami..." Yuugi said slowly. "I think those leather pants are too tight for you. Besides, we can't go in that. Those toys are for the children."

"You don't know _anything_ about fashion, Yuugi!" Yami told him with a frown. "Leather pants might _look_ tight, but they're really not!"

"What is he ranting about, little Yuugi?" Bakura asked, watching as Yami continued on about his pants and fashion.

"Oh, nothing," Yuugi sighed. "Yami just got these new leather pants and I think he got a size too small."

"I did not!" Yami snapped. "Anyway...I'm going to play in the toys!" He bent down to go in the tube, but –

Riiiiiipp...

(OO) _No! That was not..._ Yami slowly looked back to see Bakura laughing his ass off and Yuugi shaking his head sadly.

"HAHAHAHA! – Boxers with hearts? – HAHAHAHA!" Bakura fell on the ground, clutching his stomach. Yami leapt up, holding his butt, flushing in embarrassment.

"YUUGI!" Yami screeched.

"What? I _told_ you they were too tight!" Yuugi said indignantly. Still blushing, Yami hurried away, muttering, "Duct tape, duct tape..."

"O-oh Ra, that was...That was (bleeping) _hilarious!_" Bakura told Yuugi, wiping a tear from his eye.

"(o.o) You find amusement in the oddest things."

"Meh." Bakura shrugged.

X

Kaiba took a drink of coffee, watching as the adults with Marla chatted happily. Yami sat across from him, having duct taped his pants. He took a drink of pop, glaring at the table top.

"What happened to you?" Kaiba queried in a curious tone. Unfortunately, Yami was in the worst of moods, so he went off on him.

"Shut up, they weren't too tight!" Yami snarled. "No one understands fashion! At least _you_ know that leather pants are supposed to be tight! Right? Right!" Kaiba cleared his throat, then took a drink of coffee, staring up at the ceiling. Yami growled in irritation. No one understand the Pharaoh.

X

"Ryou, I had the _weirdest _dream last night," Anzu remarked as Ryou beamed and collected tickets from the machine.

"What's that, Anzu?" He asked as he folded them.

"Well...First, the other day, I was talking to Mai and she said I have attachment issues. In my dream, I was hugging a garbage can and telling it we were going to get married. Then, Mai's voice was echoing around, saying I have attachment issues. Then I started crying, telling the garbage can not to listen to her. It was really, really...odd."

"(o.o) That is odd. It's not as bad as the dream I had of me stuck to the ceiling with a frog in my mouth. ( ) Oh wait...That wasn't a dream. Bakura did that to me a week ago."

"(OO) That's terrible!"

"I know! I never knew I had superglue!"

"...(-.-)"

X

Yami looked up from the pizza he was eating to see CC coming to him with spread arms. "(OO) NOOO!" Kaiba let out an infuriated shout as he spewed chewed-up pizza at him.

"GODDAMMIT, YAMI! WHAT THE (BLEEP) IS YOUR (BLEEPING) GODDAMN PROBLEM? WHAT THE (BLEEP!)" The whole place had gone quiet. All the children were staring at him with their mouth's open, eyes wide. The mother's hands were on their child's ears, even though they heard either way.

"...Wow, Kaiba," Yami said in awe as the CEO wiped pizza crap off him. "I never knew you could swear like a sailor."

"YOU IMBECILE!" Kaiba snapped. "A sailor is worse than that, though I suppose swearing in every sentence _is_ bad enough, _huh?_"

"(o.o) Are you upset, Kaiba...? Because Yuugi has the card to a therapist if – "

"I DON'T NEED A (BLEEPING) THERAPIST! YOU SPIT CHEWED – (BLEEPING) – PIZZA – SHIT ON ME!"

Someone whistled in surprise and the two turned to see CC standing right beside the table. He took their hands and said, "Why don't you two (bleep) on the table and make-up? Make-up sex is always the best."

"Get away from me!" Kaiba growled. "Before I bludgeon you to death!"

"Do you wanna try?"

"Do I – ?" Kaiba was stunned at the impudent question.

"I'd _love_ to know what you'd feel like against my body." Kaiba's mouth moved, but nothing came out of it. At last, he just threw his hands up and left.

"NOO! Don't leave me, Kaiba – even if you _are_ pissed off at me!" As Yami scampered after the CEO, CC slapped him on the ass. "GYAA!"

"Hehehe...Cute butt he's got there."

X

"Damn." Bump. "Damn." Bump. "Damn." Bump. "Damn!" Bump. "RA DAMMIT!" CRASH!

(OO) Kids stared at what Malik and Bakura had managed to do with on of the machines.

"Ahem." The two turned and saw the police with their clubs. Bakura's jaw dropped at seeing Tommy with a smirk on his lips.

"YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!" Bakura took a step forward, then the cops were after them. "SHIT! Run, Malik!"

"I'm all over it!" Malik grabbed some tickets from a kid. "Ha-ha!" He ran after Bakura. "In the toys! Hurry!" The two scrambled in the tubes (you know, like the toys they have for the kids at McDonalds? Yeah, those things.)

"What the hell? They're following us, the (bleepers!)"

"Hmm...Ammo!" Malik said with a grin. He grabbed a little girl and tossed her down the tube. The cop scrambled to get her and ended up falling on the other cop and they tumbled back down the tube. "All right!" The two Egyptian's high-fived and continued in the toys as they heard the cops curse and pursue them.

X

_I feel a bad foreboding, _Ryou thought, glancing over his shoulder as he turned in his tickets for some handcuffs. He beamed. _This will keep Bakura at home whenever I go out shopping!...And he won't continue to destroy my TV and computer. _

"Here comes Kaiba and Yami," Anzu told Ryou from behind him.

" – it was an accident, Kaiba," Yami told him, scratching at the duct tape on his butt. Seething, Kaiba clutched his hair in anger.

"Shut up already!"

"You need a stress reliever!"

"...Yes, I do," Kaiba agreed. He grabbed Anzu and kissed her roughly.

"(OO) That might be a stress reliever, but ANZU'S MINE!" Yami roared at him as Kaiba drew away and straightened his trench coat, the calm CEO again. Anzu gave a giggle.

"You're a good kisser, Kaiba," she giggled, blushing and touching her lips.

"You're not bad, either, Anzu."

"HEY!" Yami shouted indignantly, not liking where this was going.

"Police!" Ryou yelped.

"(oO) Huh?" The other three intoned.

"No, I'm serious! Police!" He pointed at Bakura and Malik, who were running towards them.

"Run! Run, dammit, run!" Bakura gasped out. As Mokuba came up to Kaiba, his older brother grabbed him and they hurried from the police.

"Big brother, why are we running from the donut-eating fat cops?" Mokuba asked, which infuriated the police behind them even more.

"You're lucky _I'm _not holding you!" Bakura growled, panting as he ran.

X

"...So, we're in jail yet again," Yami remarked.

"Because of Bakura and Malik, yet again," Kaiba grunted.

"It's pretty ironic, huh?" Yuugi asked, giving a nervous smile.

"(-.-) It's a pity Kaiba's in here with us, yet again," Anzu said. "He could bail us out. He did that one time."

"One time," Kaiba reminded her. "Once. The only time I _wasn't_ stuffed in this piece of crap place because of those idiot Arabs."

"Racist," Malik hissed.

"I have reason to be!"

"So, um..." Jou rubbed the back of his head. "Why didn't Honda or Shizuka get arrested? _I _didn't do anything."

"(-.-) Probably because that perverted kid doesn't like you," Anzu muttered, covering her chest again. "But luckily, Kaiba's here to protect me from perverts!" She chirped, snuggling close to Kaiba, who gave a moody grumble.

"I'm not liking this arrangement," Jou told Yami, who was shooting dirty looks to Kaiba.

"I am," Anzu said brightly. "I finally have a boyfriend I can trust!"

"Yeah, that's what _you_ think!" Jou snapped.

"Okay," a cop spoke up, unlocking the cell. "Y'all got bail."

"YESSSS!"

X

"You owe me money, Seto Kaiba," Shizuka told Kaiba. "I had to get a _loan _for eight hundred dollars!"

"Yeah, yeah..." He took out his checkbook and after making out a check of eight hundred dollars to her, he sighed and turned to Mokuba, who was clutching the teddy bear he had gotten from Chuckie Cheese's.

"That's a nice bear, Mokuba," Yuugi said sweetly. "...It reminds me of my last one." Mokuba smiled at him.

SNATCH!

"HAHAHAHAHA! IT'S MINE, MINE ALL MINE!" Yuugi howled, running down the street.

(sweat drop)

"I'll go take care of him..." Yami grumbled. "Sorry, Mokuba," he told the sobbing boy.

"(-.-) I'm going to kill that little midget," Kaiba growled. Anzu sighed.

"Talk about bizarre," Ryou commented.

"Shut up," Bakura commanded, slapping him across the head. "This is the wrong story for that."

"(o.o) Oh, yeah, huh?"

"This was an odd day," Anzu said aloud.

"A frickin' Chuckie Cheese adventure, if you ask me," Kaiba muttered. "And I thought we were done with that crap."

Smiling, Anzu said, "I guess not, huh?"

X

DIS: (gawks at story) YESSS! MY HUMOR HAS RETURNED! (sobs happily) Hopefully I will have another chapter of Talk About Bizarre up. I know how much you guys miss it – Er...Well, I think you do. (o.o) Do you? (shrug) Well, I hope you guys liked this! If there is grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm sorry! I was too lazy to edit it. Please review and tell me if it was 'okay,' 'good,' or 'bad.' _Sayonara!_


End file.
